<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Kiss by hinatata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576149">First Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatata/pseuds/hinatata'>hinatata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, Reminiscing on first kisses, first kiss but it gets a little intense, other pairings mentioned - Freeform, subahaji established relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatata/pseuds/hinatata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Subaru gets his first kiss from Hajime, it leads to teasing about everyone's first kisses. But Mao's never had his first kiss, even though everyone assumed it was with Ritsu.<br/>And what's so bad if it was with Ritsu? Maybe he should just confess...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akehoshi Subaru/Shino Hajime, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>its 6:42 in the morning and my eyes are burning.<br/>this is entirely self indulgent</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Late afternoon on a spring day, Trickstar was in a designated practice room, repeating over and over dance move after dance move. A fun spring festival was coming up and that meant practice after brutal practice to make sure everything was perfect. Most of the Yumenosaki idol units were participating to really make the festival a banger, but there still was a competition on who would be the best unit performing. Lately, Trickstar has been practicing together nearly everyday, but that could be said for most units. For the time being, no one was really participating in their club activities, just practicing for the festival that would be there in a matter of days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Mao of course still had student council duties quite often. The festival would be chaos if it were not for all the efforts the council had put in to organize everything. Mao had to work extra hard to balance all of the extra practice and student council responsibilities. But his unitmates were there for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today had been a day he had gotten out of student council work, and was able to practice right away when classes ended. The boys took the opportunity to work on their newer choreography, however Subaru was much more jumpy and excited than usual, causing their rhythm and sync to be off. He had an aura about him that his head was in the clouds, that he was on cloud nine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay, Akehoshi-kun? You seem...different?” Makoto asked. The four had decided to take a break and were doing some minor stretching, refreshing themselves with water bottles Anzu had dropped off earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really screwing us all up, Akehoshi. What’s on your mind?” Hokuto asked. He was rather stern, rather annoyed that so far their practice has gone so sour with so little time before the festival. “Does it have something to do with why you were late to practice?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Haha, have I been caught?” Subaru laughed, a sheepish smile on his face, cheeks turning pink slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So something did happen!” Makoto leaned towards Subaru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha it’s really, um, well I -” Subaru tried to bite his lips to conceal a grin, but couldn’t and a big excited smile split his cheeks and he felt his face burn in embarrassment and excitement. “Me and Shinonon had our first kiss!!” he all but yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!! Really!?” Makoto looked shocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like? Right before practice? Like today?” Mao pestered for more details.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No wonder you were late for practice,” Hokuto laughed a little, which got him a punch in the arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, he was so cute. It was like out of a shoujo manga! I went to his classroom after class, and he had duties, so I helped him out a little. That’s why I was late, sorry. But! When I was leaving, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> gave me the signs!” Subaru clasped his cheeks and closed his eyes remembering fondly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, props to Hajime-kun for making the first move then,” Makoto said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I kind of didn’t expect that,” Mao laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than Akehoshi getting overly excited and pushing it on the poor boy,” Hokuto tried not to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I wouldn’t do that! Besides, Shinonon is really open. He’d tell me if he didn’t like something,” Subaru pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys laughed, before a heavy awkwardness filled the air. None of the boys except Subaru were or had been in a relationship. Sure Hokuto was rather close with Tomoya, they were a little ways away from their blooming feelings for each other. Makoto had his past, um, relationship (?) with Izumi but he wouldn’t let anything happen there. And Mao. Well Mao had Ritsu, a relationship he didn’t dare open his heart to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, Subaru was in this new relationship with Hajime, a slender, pretty, petite boy. And with budding hormones they all wanted to live vicariously through Subaru. From what Subaru had told them about Hajime, he was rather shy, but apparently vocal about his wants and limits. Hajime being shy didn’t stop Subaru from telling dirty jokes, and being flirty, and it rather edged Hajime on. And the rest of Trickstar was just waiting for Subaru to either get slapped, or to get head, and they were oh so invested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But apparently, they had just shared their first kiss, and with little surprise, it had Hajime who had initiated it. They wanted to ask about it. How it was. What kind of kiss it was. How Hajime was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh,” Makoto started, looking at Mao and Hokuto before back at Subaru. “How was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao felt himself swallow. He couldn’t help but be curious about Hajime. He was really cute, and honestly, completely out of Subaru’s league. Any of theirs really. Really all the boys from Ra*bits were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oo~ho! You wanna know how it was, do you?” Subaru teased back, crossing his arms and lifting his chin smugly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao felt really dirty. The group of them were really just virgins wanting to know “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s it like to do it with a petite pretty boy like the boys from Ra*bits?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” It was really dirty. Even if they were just asking how Subaru’s first kiss went, whether he used tongue, whether there was touching, what kinds of noises the petite singer made. It was dirty. But he was also on the edge of his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you gunna tell us?” Hokuto asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subaru peered over at him. Then looked down at the floor, feeling his face heat up. “We...made out a little. I had him pinned against a wall.” His voice was a little quieter than usual. He was definitely embarrassed sharing his little intimate moment he had shared not terribly long ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you use tongue?” Hokuto asked, oh to just ask a question like that made Makoto and Mao give him a look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on! I said we made out! You make the assumption!” Subaru looked at him, whining. A small silence. Hokuto put his chin in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you touch him?” He asked again. Yes they wanted to know these answers, but there was tact, and Makoto and Mao were almost too embarrassed to carry on the conversation...almost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, Hokke. I mean? His waist? I didn’t, like, get handsy!” Subaru whined embarrassed. “I mean, it was my first kiss! I did what felt natural! What about your guys’ first kiss!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was your first kiss?” Subaru addressed the room’s awkward atmosphere. After no one answered willingly, Subaru looked to the blonde. “Uuki?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhhh!” Makoto wailed, gripping the sides of his hair and leaned forward to put his head between his knees. “Who do you think?! It was Izumi-san!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao put his hand on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” after a moment Makoto sat back up and took a deep sigh. “It’s not like it was bad. He was, well, a good kisser. It just wasn’t an ideal situation...Ah, don’t ever let him know I said that! I would never live it down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya how was it? Did you use tongue? Did he touch you? See it’s not fun when it’s the other way around!” Subaru feigned hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t even the one who asked those questions!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, HOKKE! So spill your beans!” Subaru shifted his attention to the black haired boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wataru.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...You said that so matter of factly.” Mao stammered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t anything real or special, it was practice for a play. Just a stage kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty sure we’ve never had a play with a stage kiss?” Makoto questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, like we’re an all boys school, why would we do a play with a stage kiss?” Subaru squinted at Hokuto trying to put the pieces together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he thought it was important to be ready for one for furthering my acting career and honing my skills, as in not to get so flustered just if someone were to kiss me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three other Trickstar members had cringes on their faces. So it was like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, Hokke, I think-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hidaka-kun, he-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hokuto, he just used that as an excuse to kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No it was for prac-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three boys put a hand on Hokuto’s shoulder. They weren’t really sure what to say to him. Wataru was an enigma, and peak oddballs days? Who knew what he was capable of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys sat back down in silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Sari, please tell me you’ve had a nice, consensual first kiss.”Subaru asked. Yeah he realized they really should get back to practice, but soon. They couldn’t let Mao off the hook from answering the question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, how was the first time kissing Ritsu?” Makoto laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ritsu, what-” Mao felt his cheeks heat up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your first kiss was with Ritsu wasn’t it?” Hokuto joined in the teasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What- NO!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ME AND RITSU HAVE NEVER KISSED?!” Mao’s face burned. Why would they think that? They were just friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For real? You and Ritsu-senpai are so close. I’m kind of surprised you’re not dating.” Subaru pondered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re childhood friends and neighbors, of course we're close,” Mao said, much quieter this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet if you asked him out he’d say yes!” Subaru joked, laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the thought had occurred to him. But it was complicated. Mao purposely avoided his feelings towards Ritsu. He was scared, honestly. He was scared to go for it, and for it to end horribly. He didn’t think he could deal with not having Ritsu in his life, so he avoided it. When Ritsu blantantly put his feelings on the table, even when Rei addressed Ritsu’s feelings for him, Mao always tried to play dumb, like he didn’t understand. But he knew, he wasn’t stupid, he very much knew Ritsu’s feelings. He was just… afraid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing that Mao was closing the conversation, along with his feelings, Subaru stood up. That’s enough teasing, for all of them. “Why don’t we practice a little more and call it a day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys ended up getting their rhythm back, and practiced longer than intended. It was dark by the time they decided to call it quits. Gathering their things after changing, they started to leave. Mao pulled out his phone, having a few unread messages from Ritsu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Practice just got over”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you almost done?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hurry up”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao smilied. He supposed Ritsu was hoping to walk home together. He quickly typed back a reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Practice just got over. I’m leaving now sorry”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Mao could put his phone away it pinged with another message. He was a little surprised. Yeah it was late enough for Ritsu to be fully awake by now, but he would have assumed that he would have taken a nap after his practice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Knights practice room”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao looked at his phone for a second and sighed. “Hey you guys go on ahead, I forgot something,” he said before turning around and walking towards the other practice rooms. The rest of Trickstar called out their ‘goodbyes’ and continued walking towards the entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had Ritsu really waited here the whole time for Mao to finish his practice, just to walk home together. It was true they hadn’t gotten to spend much time together lately due to festival planning, but that was just ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao reached the Knight’s practice room and saw light coming from under the door, knowing someone was inside. He knocked softly before opening up the door. Ritsu was sitting at the table in the room. It looked like he had intended to do his homework, with his notes out, but he was fast asleep in his arms, with his phone still in his hand. Mao couldn’t help but let a small smile creep onto his face as he puffed out a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked around and knelt beside Ritsu. “Oi, Ricchan, wake up. Let’s go home.” He shook his shoulder lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu blinked his eyes open, before sitting back up straight, stretching, letting out a yawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Mao said to him laughing lightly at how tired the other boy seemed to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu smiled at him gently. “It’s about time Maa-kun got here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’m surprised you didn’t just go home. Have you been here by yourself the whole time?” Mao said motioning for Ritsu to pack up his things so they could leave. Ritsu just leaned back on his hands, making Mao put his things away for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Natchan was here for awhile. She left not that long ago. She was waiting for Mikarin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so we really were the last ones here,” Mao mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, so make it up for me for making me wait so long~.” Ritsu wrapped his arms around Mao’s arm, holding it to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not carrying you home,” Mao said. He worked really hard today, he literally did not have the energy to carry the other boy home. Ritsu held on tighter and rested his head on Mao’s shoulder. Mao felt his heart speed up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re no fun, Maa-kun,” Ritsu smilied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Mao felt a blush creep up his neck remembering the teasing he got from his unitmates, “maybe we can do something else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This piqued Ritsu’s interest. He lifted his head up and looked at Mao. “Oooh~ you have something in mind?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, not really, but c’mon. Let’s head home.” Mao went to stand up, making Ritsu let go of him. Ritsu pouted as he grabbed his bag and stood up as well. They turned off the lights and shut the door and headed home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maa-kun~ carry me~,” Ritsu whined as the two walked home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao sighed. He wasn’t going to give in. He wasn’t. His muscles were beginning to really ache. He could really use a nice relaxing bath right now. He looked over to Ritsu. Surely, he was sore too. Maybe that’s why he wanted to be carried, because he seemed to be wide awake. Maybe they could take a bath together, Ritsu’s bath </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> huge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao stopped walking for a second as he realized what he was thinking about. Him and Ritsu taking a bath together? And his mind wasn’t necessarily innocent about it. Thinking about Ritsu’s sleek, slender, </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked</span>
  </em>
  <span> body sitting in his lap, against his chest, nuzzling together, didn’t seem like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘just friends’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought to Mao and he felt like the tips of his ears were on fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu was a few steps ahead of him before he stopped and looked back at Mao. “What are you thinking about~?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no!” Mao squeaked out. “N-nothing,” he said, quieter, not being able to look in Ritsu’s eyes. How was he supposed to? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm~?” Ritsu stepped closer to Mao, trying to examine his face. Mao was praying that in the dark he wouldn’t see the flush on his cheeks. “Okay. Hey, Maa-kun? Let’s hold hands.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve held hands since they were children, but as they entered high school, Yumenosaki, they didn’t do it as much any more. Relationships in the idol industry felt like taboo, and Mao was concerned about their reputations. But here, in the dark, with no one on the streets, he feels his heart skip a beat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao hummed in response, holding his hand out. Ritsu looked at him, surprised, a faint blush across his face. He had mainly been kidding, to get a rise out of Mao. He hadn’t expected for Mao to give in. Ritsu smiled and took his hand, intertwining their fingers bumping shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mao felt his heart beat a steady, fast pace, looking at Ritsu who had rested his head on his shoulder, and wrapped his body around his arm. It didn’t feel weird, or abnormal, or uncomfortable. It felt really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao let his mind wonder. About doing this all the time. About being...</span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought back to what Subaru had said. That if he were to ask Ritsu out, he was sure to say yes. Mao smiled to himself. He knew that was true. Maybe...Maybe. Mao got embarrassed thinking about it. Maybe accepting his feelings towards Ritsu was okay. He looked towards Ritsu. He looked incredibly content, with a pleasant smile on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I bet he has soft lips.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mao felt himself tingle a little thinking about if he were to kiss Ritsu. His face flushed and he looked straight ahead. It was a possibility. Ritsu, surely, wouldn’t reject him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maa-kun’s not saying anything,” Ritsu spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-! Um-! That is-!” Mao stammered. He didn’t actually want Ritsu to know what he was thinking about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Usually you don’t like...this,” Ritsu’s voice trailed off. . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao wanted to kick himself. He was so wrapped up in how he felt he wasn’t even thinking about Ritsu’s feelings. He had been really going about it halfheartedly. He had basically been thinking that he could change his mind about expressing his feelings. Like right now. It wasn’t fair that he was being this intimate with Ritsu with no real intention of truly accepting his feelings. He either needed to accept them full on, or not allow these things to happen. He needed to be true to himself with what he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao looks at Ritsu. Ritsu was averting his eyes, a sad look on his face, like he had figured everything out before Mao had. Yet Ritsu didn’t let go of his arm or even his hand. He had always held out hope that Mao felt the same, even if it caused him such grief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao was awful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed Ritsu’s hand. Ritsu finally looked at Mao, searching his expression for any kind of sign. It was true, Mao was afraid of his feelings for Ritsu. But he wanted to accept them. He wanted to accept Ritsu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It’s okay.” Mao smiled at Ritsu gently. Ritsu looked embarrassed, a light flush covering his face. The answer seemed to surfice Ritsu for now, but maybe Mao could make up for his shortcomings even more once they get home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the walk was quiet. Just gentle breathing, but Mao could feel the energy radiating off of Ritsu. If he had been a cat, he’d surely be purring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they reached the Sakuma residence, Ritsu pulled on Mao’s arm. “Maa-kun, stay over tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, let me go home first and just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooo~! Just come in~!” Ritsu tugged a little harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, geez!” Mao let himself be pulled and entered the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come onnnn~” Ritsu continued to pull him through the halls to his bedroom. Mao just laughed at how eager he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they got closer to Ritsu’s room, Mao suddenly felt nervous. The way he was being led, and the tingles in his stomach told him that things were already different between the two. That they were two hormonal teenage boys going to lock themselves in a bedroom not to be disturbed for the night. Anything could, and probably would happen. And Mao was nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They entered Ritsu’s room, closing the door behind them. The room was dark, the curtains cracked, letting in moonlight. The boys stood right inside the door, facing each other, holding each other’s hands. This felt different. Mao's heart felt like it would burst right out of his chest, and his stomach was in knots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ricchan, I~” Mao attempted to try to say something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn’t sure where to go from here. He hadn’t necessarily thought about the semantics of being with Ritsu. He hadn’t allowed himself to. He kind of assumed Ritsu would act spoiled like he always did and demand Mao to...to, well... The thought made Mao even more nervous, clammy, to think about the things him and Ritsu could do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t get ahead of yourself! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu gripped Mao’s hands a little tighter and smiled. He had thought about this over and over </span>
  <em>
    <span>and over</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. He stepped a little closer and rested his forehead against Mao’s. As much as he wanted to devour Mao, to jump him, smash their lips together, Ritsu wanted to make sure this was in fact what the redhead wanted. He wanted Mao to make the first move, and he’d be willing to give whatever push he needed to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this the go to sign? Does he just lean forward and kiss him? Just like that? Ritsu was so close, Mao could feel his breath on his face. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>He wants you to make the first move. No, he’s just teasing you, if he wanted to he’d kiss you himself! No, no, he’s definitely waiting. But, how do I-?’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right before Mao could muster the resolve, Ritsu pulled away. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>So not like this, hm~?’</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao felt defeated, that he missed his chance. That is before Ritsu started to back up, pulling Mao towards the bed. Ritsu sat down on the edge, still having a hold of both of Mao’s hands, and scooted towards the center, lying down once comfortable, causing Mao to crawl onto the bed on top of him. Mao was straddling Ritsu, hands on either side of his head to keep him up. Mao felt like he was on fire, and surely Ritsu would notice how warm he was when he draped his arms around his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this better, Maa-kun?” Ritsu’s voice was just above a whisper, meant only for Mao to hear in their small shared space they had created. Ritsu wrapped his arms a little tighter, trying to draw Mao just a hair closer. He still wanted to get across what he wanted. The thought that Mao would play clueless again, hit a pang in his chest and he got nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maa-kun, won’t you kiss me?” it came out as a painful, whined whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Mao leaned forward. He hesitated before actually making contact with Ritsu’s lips, a bit of him still hoping Ritsu would meet him halfway, but when he didn’t, he gently pressed forward. </span>
</p>
<p><span>The kiss was a gentle, soft press of lips that barely lasted before Mao pulled away, brain swirling with the fact that he just </span><em><span>kissed</span></em> <em><span>Ritsu</span></em><span>. But Ritsu wasn’t satisfied. He had finally gotten what he wanted, and a quick chaste kiss could not quell his hunger. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Threading his fingers into the redhead’s hair and pulling him closer, Ritsu gasped out “</span>
  <em>
    <span>More, Maa-kun.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> before smashing their lips together once more, rougher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao felt his head spin, his body taking over from the pleasure of kissing Ritsu over and over again, because his brain simply couldn’t keep up. Ritsu brushed his tongue against Mao’s before pulling back, trying to draw Mao into his own mouth. When Mao finally took the bait, Ritsu was more than happy to open his mouth and accept. It was hot, wet, and a little on the sloppy side. Their teeth clanked slightly, but Mao was fascinated with licking the points of Ritsu’s fangs. Ritsu tried to nibble and suck on Mao’s bottom lip, earning a breathy gasp from the boy. Ritsu involuntarily bucked his hips up, earning a soft moan. Ritsu moaned into Mao’s mouth, letting him invade his mouth even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao broke away first, taking heavy breaths. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> a breather. His heart was thumping so hard and his hormones were raging and he wasn’t so sure how much more he could take. Ritsu was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though, trying desperately to pull him back down for more, beginning to rub his hips against Mao, whining and panting. He began kissing and nipping at Mao’s neck when he couldn’t reach his lips. Feeling Ritsu’s tongue against his pulse, followed by a hard suck on his skin, mixed with the continuous grinding, Mao couldn’t help but let out a moan. He couldn’t help rutting his hips against Ritsu, earning a gasp from the black haired boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From his straddling position, it felt a little awkward to grind together. Without pulling completely away from Ritsu’s neck kisses, Mao managed to get off of the boy and reposition himself between his legs, Ritsu’s immediately wrapping his legs around Mao’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiss me, Maa-kun,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ritsu whined out, releasing Mao’s neck and once again trying to get back at his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao gave in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he wanted to. His head had stopped spinning and now the only thought was being here, together with Ritsu, kissing and touching and being overwhelmed with affection and lust. He wasn’t afraid of this. He wanted this, and he didn’t want this with anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ritsu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swapping spit, licking tongues, and biting lips, they kissed over and over. It didn’t matter that they didn’t have experience, that their teeth hit and too much spit was exchanged. Their hips rubbed against each other, and Ritsu’s hands either pulled Mao’s hair or traced up his back. Kissing and touching, and moaning and gasping, the room was so hot and they were still fully dressed in their school uniforms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu’s legs gripped tighter around Mao, his hips stuttering in their movements, before he let out a whiney moan, that nearly sounded like a sob. Mao stopped his movements and broke their kiss. He looked at Ritsu’s face with embarrassment. Ritsu’s pupils were blown wide, his bangs stuck to his face with sweat, his lips swollen and wet. He was panting with a flush across his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you, um,” Mao asked sheepishly, hoping he wouldn’t have to say it out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu pulled Mao down into a softer, gentler kiss, something that felt like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool down</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. Do you want me to help you out~?” Ritsu whispered, snaking a hand between them to brush against Mao’s crotch. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“</span><em><span>Um! No- I-!</span></em><span>” Mao blushed hard, feeling Ritsu’s hand against him. Coming back to his senses, he suddenly felt that that would be going </span><em><span>way</span></em> <em><span>too far</span></em><span> for their first kiss. Hell, they already have gone way too far! Mao hadn’t even...hadn’t even actually confessed. “No, I’m, um, okay.” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu looked at him, moving his hand away, knowing this wasn’t something to tease or push. “Okay, Maa-kun~.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu released Mao, throwing his arms out on the bed, and unlocked his legs from the redhead’s back. Mao took the chance to sit back and try to cool off. The clock beside Ritsu’s bed said it was late, a lot later than it felt and Mao was kind of amazed how long they had been going at it. He looked back to Ritsu, expecting him to have fallen asleep from how quiet he was. But he was looking Mao right in the eyes, a light smile on his face. Mao felt a blush creep across his face. How long had he been watching him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ricchan, um, I-” This was the time to say it right? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No he should have said it earlier</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But maybe now was a good moment too? “I love you, Ricchan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu sat up and wrapped his arms around Mao. “I love you, too, Maa-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soooo~, Sari, you seem a lot closer to Ritsu-senpai today~.” Subaru teased during their cool down break from unit practice the next day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, you could say that,” Mao flushed. Him and Ritsu had walked to school that morning hand in hand. They had also snuck away during lunch to kiss in an empty hallway, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoping</span>
  </em>
  <span> no one knew about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, no way! Did something happen!?” Makoto asked, adjusting his glasses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, well-” Mao thought about last night. About making out and dry humping with Ritsu. And about how they cuddled together, exchanging kisses all night up until Mao simply couldn’t stay conscious anymore. “Yeah, I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oo~ho! Did you make a move?” Subaru said, nearly jumping out of his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, it was...mutual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? Are you going to tell us about it? Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Hokuto pressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, I’m not going to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AH, SARI-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-But, yeah, we’re, um, </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mao admitted, shutting down any more questions for the time being. In the midst of their tired kisses, Ritsu had asked if they were dating,and told Mao that he wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>properly</span>
  </em>
  <span> asked out. Mao had laughed and asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want to be my boyfriend, Ricchan?’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s about time you asked, Maa-kun~.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey yo follow me on twitter @grilledfeet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>